Everybody's Fool
by Goddess of Night Eternal Faith
Summary: Naruto always thought his life in the village hidden in the leaves was perfect. He thought that his life was finally turning around for the better and he was finally going to live in peace. How wrong he was. NaruSaku SasuHina
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Hey there everyone! Yeah I know I have a lot of incomplete stories but I can't help but write this one. I got this idea from my sister Lidya who reads fanfic with me and Tere anyways she once pointed out something very interesting. In every story that involves Naruto going either rouge or on a killing spree half of the stories the three of us read have one thing in common. The whole reason behind it is because of one person…SAKURA! Now I'm not saying that ALL stories are like this but the majority that I have read always involves Sakura either betraying him by going with Sasuke or she made him realize that he isn't wanted. Anyway back to the topic Lidya had told me that wouldn't it be cool if there was a story where Naruto went evil **_**for **_**Sakura and not **_**because **_**of Sakura. So we started talking and then this idea pop in my head and I absolutely LOVE what my brain came up with so I am going to do this story and don't worry I will still find time for all my other stories. Soooo yeah anyways on with the show!**

**~ P.S. I want to wish my sister Lydiaa a HAPPY BIRTHDAY! You know I love you BOO! ^*^ 3 LOVE YOU TO DEATH!**

**Okay now we can continue ^_^;**

**Everybody's fool**

**Summary: Naruto always thought his life in the village hidden in the leaves was perfect. He thought that his life was finally turning around for the better and he was finally going to live in peace. How wrong he was. After an incident that affected him in more ways than one Naruto realize how wrong he was and what a fool he's been. Naruto is then consume by his hate and comes to his senses that he needs to stop living in a fantasy world and start living in the real world. He finds home and comfort in the one place he least expected. Now armed with forces stronger than the village Naruto will take his revenge on the one place that has been giving him hell since he was born! He will bring them hell, take back what's rightfully his, and show the damn village what happens when you mess with an angry kitsune who's been everyone's fool for far too long.**

_Perfect by nature  
>Icons of self-indulgence<br>Just what we all need  
>More lies about a world that<em>

_Never was and never will be_  
><em>Have you no shame? Don't you see me?<em>  
><em>You know you've got everybody fooled<em>

_Look here she comes now_  
><em>Bow down and stare in wonder<em>  
><em>Oh how we love you<em>  
><em>No flaws when you're pretending<em>

_But now I know she_  
><em>Never was and never will be<em>  
><em>You don't know how you've betrayed me<em>  
><em>And somehow you've got everybody fooled<em>

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Blue eyes scan the village that was in ruins before him. A sick twisted smile that refused to leave was plastered on his face. He walked aim misally through the streets that were as deserted as a ghost town. The screams and the groans of pain filled his ears. He couldn't help but give a small chuckle, and couldn't help but look at the irony. Whenever this damn village was in danger he would always be the first to defend it, he would be the first in line and would be ready to kill all those that would threaten their 'home'. Now that he looks at it, he would have never thought he would be the one to bring this village to its knees. Irony was a bitch.

Either way he still couldn't help but admire the beauty of his work and how shock the stupid villagers were when they discovered that it was him attacking the village and how everyone was begging him not to kill them, and say they were sorry for what happen to _her._ As soon as he heard that he didn't even give them a chance to blink since he killed them without a second thought of course it was a slow painful death, to remind them not to mention her or apologize for her not being here with him.

He felt a hand grab the bottom of his pants. He looked down to see who it was, to his surprise it was an Inuzuka! How he hated them more than anything in this world. He gave the man a glare, a glare that could have freeze hell any day. He shrugged his leg out of the man's grasp; the man then grabbed the Inuzuka by the collar and lifted him up so that they were at eye level.

"Pl-please sp-spare me…I have a wife and a son they won't survive without me…surely even you could take pity on that…" The man turned his glare into another sick twisted one.

"Sorry, but I don't take pity on _anyone._"

With that said the man thrusted his arm through the man's chest. He then pulled something out of the Inuzuka's chest. He then released his victim as he fell to his knees. He looked up to see that the demon held his heart. He tried to grab but the demon threw it to the ground and began to stomp on it as if it were a mere bug. He then turned his back to the fallen man not once did he look back.

He continue to walk. That bastard thought he was going to show him mercy? Yeah right. They never showed him any mercy so why should he show them any mercy? If he knew one thing is that this pathetic village had yet to pay for its crimes.

Because of this damn place, it ruined his life all because of something that was out of his control, mistaken him for the Kyuubi, and more importantly KILLED the woman he loved more than anything in this world. He continued his walk to see if there were any other survivors. He knew he allowed a few to live but those who lived where those who didn't view him as a demon, and didn't care that she was bearing _his _child. He stopped. He fist tighten, as he thought about why he was like this.

_His _mate is dead, the woman he loved was gone and was never coming back, his child, his so call friends took away his child the minute he let his guard down. Out of anger and frustration he then performed a few hand signs and slammed his palm to the ground. He then turned and left. Seconds later the entire block was destroy along with the few people that hid in the buildings.

The man continued to walk, head down without a care in the world. It wasn't until he felt a familiar chakra signature that he looked up. The sick smile never left his handsome face. Standing before him were his 'comrades' the entire rookie twelve along with Sasuke were standing in front of him. Along with their jonin instructors and the two people he once considered family. The man's face went from a sick smile to a cold hard gaze when he saw what the Uchiha had in his arms.

He was holding a small blue blanket that had a small baby in it. He knew who that baby was and knowing that he was holding what was his made his blood boil with new anger. A jonin with long blue hair and pale eyes stepped up with a worry expression on her face.

"Naruto-kun, please stop this madness, this is wrong this isn't-"

Naruto glared at the woman.

"This is wrong? THIS IS WRONG? I don't give a fuck Hinata! This damn place is finally getting what it rightful deserves for making my life a living hell! It mistaken me for a demon and more importantly it killed the woman I LOVE! And now the traitor the village's precious Uchiha is holding _my child!_"

He shouted at them. Cold blue eyes met black ones that refused to look away no matter how badly he wanted to he stood his ground. The demon raised his hand and held three fingers.

"I'll give you to the count of three Uchiha to give me back my son and I'll let the rest of the damn villagers to live. If not you will all die here and now!" He growled at them.

The Uchiha brought the small child to closer to him, ignoring the noises that where coming off the man he still consider a brother.

"Listen dobe I know how your feeling but Hinata-chan is right, this is wrong Sakura would never-"

The shinobis felt the ground shaking.

They all looked at Naruto to see dark red chakra that was turning into a shape of a fox coming off him, they all could sense his anger and sadness coming off him.

"Don't you ever, EVER speak her name UCHIHA! Don't you dare act like this isn't your fault because we both know it is!"

Sasuke flinched and couldn't help but feel a bit guilty about what happen that day but still it wasn't entirely his fault was it? The demon saw that the Uchiha was feeling guilty about what happen, good he should now it was time to get his revenge on them for what happen to his beloved cherry blossom.

Naruto got on all fours, his 'comrades' could see his body changing drastically.

Out of nowhere two foxes appeared before him in a column of flames and a gust of wind, the shinobi knew who these foxes where, it was easy to tell with the number of their tails.

"Naruto-sama, Iruka and the others you wish to keep out of harm's way are safe, you no longer have to hold back." The fox said with a malicious grin.

Naruto nodded his head. He turned to look at the fox that told him the news.

"Good job now both of you get out of here the last I want is to kill you by accident."

The two foxes nodded their heads and disappeared the same way the appeared. He turn his cold hard gaze back to the man that was holding his child.

"Last chance Uchiha. Give. Me. Back. My. Son!"

The last Uchiha looked at the small boy and then at Hinata. He gave her the small baby, he then turn to look at his friend, he unsheathed his sword and got into a fighting stance.

The young child opened his eyes he looked around to see the destruction of his parents home and began to cry, Naruto for the first time in a long time felt his heart breaking hearing his son cry reminded him of his promise that he made to his son. But his blood boiled once again when he heard the words that escaped the young Hyuuga.

"Shh, it's alright sweetie, everything is alright Mommy-"

"Mommy? _MOMMY! _You dare tell my son you're his mommy!" Naruto ran to the woman holding the small child. Hinata clung to the child and shield him with her body. Naruto was about to claw the woman. Before anyone could step in to save her and the baby, the rookie 12 (or rookie 10) saw Naruto being punched square in the jaw then he was kicked square in the face. The shinobi was caught off guard but thanks to his reflexes he was able to land on his feet. He looked to see that it was his so-call-family that were the reason why he was blocked from getting to his son.

"Naruto that's enough, think about what you're doing!"

Naruto looked into a pair of honey color eyes and black orbs. He always loved these two for they accepted him and didn't judge him because of the fox that was trapped inside his body. And now they were the ones that betrayed him, the ones that were keeping him way from his own flesh and blood.

He looked at the ground and began to clenched and unclenched his fists.

"I am thinking," He said through gritted teeth. He lifted his head to meet their gaze. Everyone could see that his eyes were as demonic as they could be, even without the Kyuubi inside him, Naruto was still able to make everyone freeze with his demonic gaze.

"Thinking about Sakura, I'm thinking about our son! Last chance, give me back what's rightfully mine and I will leave this place for good and let the rest of the survivors live!"

His piercing gaze was on Hinata through his entire speech. The once shy girl looked down at the small boy that stopped his crying and was now smiling and giggling since he heard his father's voice. Hinata couldn't help but give a warm smile in return and look at his appearances. A mop of sun kiss blond hair covered his small head, six whisker marks on his cheek three on each one; he had a cute smile that was a mixture of both his mother and father. He was the spitting image of his father, the only difference was that he had his mother captive green eyes and his 'grandfather's' silted eyes instead of pupils.

The heiress began to think, Naruto was a good guy deep down but with all the stuff he's been doing for the past three years she doubts he would have the state of mind to raise a child. She thought about how the child would turn out when he was thirteen, she didn't even want to think how mess up the kid would be by the time he hits puberty. She also knew that Sakura would never want her son or lover to be killers. It was to late for Naruto but not for their son. Her mind was made up.

"No," she whispered so softly she doubted he would be able to hear. At least she hopped he didn't. Unfortunately for her, he did hear her.

"What did you say?" His eyes widen in disbelief.

She looked up and for the first time in three years glared at Naruto. Her friends were shock to see her glaring at him, they never thought they would live to see the day where Hinata Hyuuga glared at the man she had claim to love once upon a time.

"I said no Naruto. I refuse to hand him over to you! You don't deserve him! He may be your son but that does not matter I will not hand him over to you!

Naruto gave her a sick twisted smile. He then raised his hand and a familiar blue sphere was being form in the center of his palm along with some wind chakra coming around it.

"We'll see about that."

_Without the mask  
>Where will you hide?<br>I can't find yourself  
>Lost in your lie<em>

_I know the truth now_  
><em>I know who you are<em>  
><em>And I don't love you anymore<em>

_It never was and never will be_  
><em>You don't know how you've betrayed me<em>  
><em>And somehow you've got everybody fooled<em>

_It never was and never will be_  
><em>You're not real and you can't save me<em>  
><em>And somehow now you're everybody's fool<em>

**A/N: Well there is chapter 1! So tell me what you think k? And if you find any problems please tell me and I will fix it ^^  
>Well until next time <strong>

**~Adios**


	2. Chapter 1: Happy birthday Naruto part 1

**A/N: Hey there everyone! Before we begin I would like to say something. Okay I am happy that people like this story HOWEVER there was a review I got that I did not like. Okay first of all Mr./Mrs. Anonymous reviewer I really don't care if you hate my story, in fact you can flame it all you want it's not gonna stop me from writing it, but do not I don't give a fuck who you are DO NOT bring my sister into this. I don't care if you call me retarded or if you call my story retarded but don't you ever call my sister retarded! She gave me the idea and if you want to hate on someone hate on me! NEVER bring my sisters or my any of my siblings into this! And yes I deleted your review because there is no way I'm gonna let my little sister read that!**

**Okay now that I got that off my chest I would like to thank everyone who review**

**Orca, dbzgfan2004, keyblade1984, holydemon00, and BLACKWOLF36!**

**Orca- trust me there will be a really good reason why he goes evil and it doesn't only involve Sakura, this story is going to have A LOT of suspense and shocking twist!**

**Dbzgtfan2004- I can always count on you to review a story of mine ^^ and hell yeah! Naruto and Sakura forever!**

**Keyblade1984- I'm glad you are enjoying it! I always try to stay original and I will try to update as much as possible ^^**

**Holydemon00- hmmm…I will have to think about that I actually like that idea so I will have to see how that could work out. ^^**

**BLACKWOLF36- I am glad you like this story! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Like I said I will try to update as much as I can ^^**

**Okay before I begin I would like to say something**

**~HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALBERTO! I LOVE YOU LITTLE BROTHER! 3 Finally 15! Love you lotsy ^*^**

**Now we can begin**

**Chapter 1: Happy Birthday Naruto part 1: from genin to jonin**

_I just want you close  
>Where you can stay forever<br>You could be sure  
>That it will only get better<em>

_You and me together  
>Through the days and nights<br>I don't worry 'cause  
>Everything's gonna be alright<em>

_People keep talking  
>They could say what they like<br>But all I know is  
>Everything's gonna be alright<em>

_And no one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I'm feeling<br>No one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I feel<br>For you, you, you  
>Can get in the way of what I feel for you<em>

_When the rain is pouring down  
>And my heart is hurting<br>You will always be around  
>This I know for certain<em>

**3 years earlier**

Today was the day. The day he dreaded ever since he could remember. The day that was always hell for him. Yep today was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze's birthday.

The day that sucked ass! Okay maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration. Today wasn't so bad; in fact dare he say that today was actually a perfect day. The gentle breeze of warm air blew softly on his wild sun kiss hair, clouds were out but showed no sign of any rain, and the sun shun its rays on the village; it wasn't too hot just a perfect amount of sun for a perfect day. The now 18 year old-sadly still genin-was calmly walking the streets of Konoha, ignoring the stares of some of the villagers.

He still founded it messed up that after 18 years there were still some villagers that hated him, all because of something that was out of his control. But to him it no longer matter. The only thing that matter to him was the fact that his precious people didn't care about the beast, but what really made him happy, what really kept him going was his beautiful girlfriend of three years.

Ever since he came back from his training trip with Jiriya both him and Sakura have been getting closer and closer than in their genin years. After a while Naruto was finally able to confess and asked her out. His reason was that tommorow he would go and face Madara and everyone else for war. He at least wanted one day with her. Of course she didn't knew about his plan and he hopped she would say yes.

Of course Sakura said yes, when Naruto left it made her feel broken and it hurt her way more than it did with Sasuke. She developed feelings for the blond but she wanted to conformed them and make sure they were really feelings not the type of feelings she had for a certain Uchiha.

The date went perfect. He didn't took her to Ichiraku's, instead he took her to a romantic picnic on top of the hokage monument, the two enjoy themselves, laughing at each other's jokes, getting to know each other a little better. By the end of the date Naruto decided to take Sakura somewhere special.

The two ended up in a beautiful meadow that looked like no one ever visited. Naruto told her that this is where he came when he wanted to be alone. He took her hand in his and the two began to dance, the moon and stars were shining brighter than usual showing the two couple that they were their audience and approved of their relationship.

The blond pulled the rosette closer to his body. Sakura couldn't help but blush at how close they were. A cocky grin was plaster on the blond, proud that he was able to make her blush. He pulled her closer and began to sing to her.

_I'm dying to catch my breath  
>Oh, why don't I ever learn?<br>I've lost all my trust  
>Though I've surely tried to turn it around<em>

Sakura's eyes widen. Naruto had such a beautiful voice. But it wasn't the way he sang the song that caught her attention it was the meaning behind the song that made her want to cry.

_Can you still see the heart of me?  
>All my agony fades away<br>When you hold me in your embrace  
>Don't tear me down for all I need<br>Make my heart a better place  
>Give me something I can believe<em>

Naruto continue with his song. He remembered this woman singing it to him when he was small before she passed away. She told him that the meaning behind it meant that as long as you had the one you love in your embrace and no matter how shitty your life is then you can make it through the day but only they could break you. In way the song reminded him of Sakura.

_Don't tear me down  
>You've opened the door now<br>Don't let it close_

Sakura understood those words oh so perfectly, she gave him a chance and now he was hopping for more than just this date.

_I'm here on the edge again  
>I wish I could let it go<br>I know that I'm only one step away  
>From turning it around<em>

As he sang that verse he couldn't help but remember all the times he spent with his cherry blossom. Good or bad it didn't matter to him, all that matter is that she was by his side and he wouldn't trade those days for anything in the world. He tighten his hold on her when he sang the next part.

_Can you still see the heart of me?  
>All my agony fades away<br>When you hold me in your embrace_

Sakura could feel the tears coming, the meaning of the song, the words behind them…it showed her that Naruto needed her more then she'll ever realize.

_Don't tear me down for all I need  
>Make my heart a better place<br>Give me something I can believe_

Naruto was hopping that he was getting through her, he hoped that she would see that she was the only one for him and he didn't give a damn what others said.

_Don't tear it down, what's left of me  
>Make my heart a better place<em>

**"Make his heart a better place? Don't tear him down? How can I do that when he's the one that makes my heart better whenever it's broken? Or, that I was the one that was always breaking it when we were genin?" **Sakura thought as she tighten her embrace around him. Naruto could feel her tighten her grip on him, thinking he was getting through to her he continue his beautiful song that was for her and only her.

_I tried many times but nothing was real  
>Make it fade away, don't break me down<br>I want to believe that this is for real  
>Save me from my fear, don't tear me down<em>

Without her knowing Sakura's hand tighten his dress shirt, right above his broken heart. Weather she knew it or not Naruto was for certain that she was healing his fragile heart. And she was the only one who could break it. He took a deep breath.

_Don't tear me down for all I need  
>Make my heart a better place<em>

Before he could continue Sakura cupped his face into her warm hands. Mesmerize by those piercing blue eyes that put both the sky and ocean to shame, she lean forward and press her lips against his. Naruto's mind went blank for a good two seconds before he finally realized what was going on. Before he could return the kiss Sakura pulled back and sang part of the beautiful melody that reminded her of their relationship.

_Don't tear me down for all I need  
>Make my heart a better place<br>Give me something I can believe_

A warm smile replaced the shocking look he had. He the nuzzle his nose against Sakura's and looked into her warm sea green eyes that always hypnotized him every time he would look at them. The young rosette also had a warm smile on her face. A few tears escaped her eyes; he took his thumb and gently whipped her precious tears away from her creamy cheek. The young couple looked into each other's eyes and sang the last few words of the song.

_Don't tear it down, what's left of me  
>Make my heart a better place<br>Make my heart a better place_

Once the last word was out Sakura pulled away from Naruto. Tears were falling from her precious jade eyes. Naruto was confused. She kissed him, so why was she crying? Was it because she regretted the kiss? Or did she still have feelings for Sasuke? If she did, he didn't knew what he would do if she did.

"I'm sorry," she said. She turn and was about to run when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Said hand turned her around so that she could face the owner.

"Sakura-chan, whats wrong?" he asked, she could detect the worry coming off his tone. That made her cry even more. She didn't deserve him. Naruto was sweet, kind, he would always put her before him and how does she repay him? By treating him like complete shit when they were genin.

Naruto pulled the young girl closer to him and held onto her. Trying his best to calm her down. A minute later the two felt rain pouring down on them, Naruto didn't care but he was worried that Sakura might get sick.

"Sakura-"

"Why do you love me?" She interrupted him.

That took the blond by surprise. Did she really ask him what he thought she asked him?

"What?"

She pulled back from his warmth. She didn't like the lack of warmth that came when she separated from him she wanted nothing more but to be wrapped in his loving embrace but she resist the urge to run back into his arms were he could protect her from everything. She had to know why he loved her, why her? What made her so special from everyone else that wanted him?

"Why do you love me Naruto? What makes me so special? I've been nothing but a bitch to you since day one. I always put you down, made feel like second best." Her tears began to fall faster than before. She wrapped her arms around herself to shield herself away from him.

A warm gentle smile was placed on Naruto's face as he gently took the young rosette in his arms. He nuzzle his nose into her hair taking in her unique scent. The combination of raspberries and the rain turned him on. It was an amazing sent.

"You silly little vixen, don't you know that was all in the past? I don't care what happen in the past, I love you no matter what."

"But why? What makes me special?"

"You accepted me before anyone else did. You believed in me before anyone else did. When you cheered for me in my fight against Kiba I felt that I could defeat him, and I did." He tighten his hold on her.

"You're special because when I gave myself to Kyuubi and instead of running away_ from_ me you ran _to _me. To make sure I will be okay. You didn't left me after I attacked you, you even tried to protect me from telling me the truth cause I know that if I knew I hurt you, I would never forgive myself. You knew about the Kyuubi, you didn't ignore it you acknowledge it, but unlike the stupid villagers you knew I wasn't the monster. Whenever you talked about my strength it was never about the kyuubi it was about my will to continue. I love you Sakura Haruno and I don't give a damn what anyone else say."

The words he spoke where so sweet so sincere. She wrapped her arms around him. God she loved him. She knew that whatever she had for Sasuke was nothing but a stupid crush she used just so she could fit in. But it didn't matter, she didn't deserve Naruto. And he had to know that she didn't deserve him.

"Naruto please, I don't deserve you," She said through tears. "You need someone who isn't a bitch to you. I hurt you so much in the past, I'm a bitch who-"

"SHUT UP!" She pulled back to see his face. Normally she would have beaten the crap out of him but couldn't bring herself to do so. The look he was currently giving her scared her to death. He never looked at her with such anger before and it scared her.

Naruto put his arms on her shoulder and gave them a hard squeeze. Sakura couldn't help but wince in pain as she looked into his eyes.

"I won't have anyone call my Sakura a bitch, I don't give a FUCK who they are, hell I won't even have you call yourself a bitch!"

"I'm not fit to be yours Naruto. Please know that I can't be yours when you deserve someone better."

"What if you were better? Damn it Sakura can't you see that you're the one I want? I don't give a fuck what happen in the past, that's why they call it the _past_. I want you and only you."

His voice became a little less aggressive and more loving.

"I love you, when are you going to get through that thick head of yours that I only want you and I don't care about anyone else. You belong to me Sakura and no one else."

Before she could say anything Naruto claim her lips with her own. The kiss wasn't like the first one, this one was full of love, Naruto, was trying to show her how much she meant to him in one single kiss.

His tongue traced her bottom lip, begging for entry. Sakura tried to tell herself not to kiss him but she couldn't help it, as she felt his wet appendage move against her lips, she told herself not to open, apparently her lips had a mind of their own. They slowly but surely open for him. Naruto couldn't help but smile, he thrusted his tongue into her moist cavern and began to explore.

Sakura couldn't help but moan as soon as the intruder enter her mouth and began to explore, not wanting to be out done she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her body. She ran her hands through his wild hair.

Naruto's hand began to explore his cherry blossom. His fingers ran through her beautiful hair which she curled for their date. His hands moved from her hair to her ass. He gave it a nice squeeze which she reward him with a nice moan before he cascade her sides before they rested on her hips. His lips moved to her jaw line and travel farther south. He nibbled her neck, marking her to show everyone who she belong to.

Sakura couldn't help but moan. She lifted her head to give him more access, she loved the feeling of his hot breath on her neck and she knew he was smiling as she gave him more room.

"Naruto…I'm losing control." She said with complete honesty. If they didn't stop, god she did not want to stop. She wanted to continue.

She heard him chuckle.

"My sweet little vixen I already lost control."

He pulled her hips closer to him and began to grind against her clothed woman hood to show her how badly he wanted her. He expected her to push him away, what he didn't expect was her grinding against him as well. They continued with their kissing and grinding, Naruto was getting tired of standing so he gently placed her on the ground. With him on top of her he began to trail butterfly kisses on her neck. The girl below him began to moan as she continued to grind harder on his hips. Not even caring that it was raining and they were in the middle of nowhere.

Naruto couldn't help but growl as her grinding became too much to bear. He pulled back from her, straddling her hips he took a good look at Sakura. Her hair that was nice and curled was now messy from his fingers going through her pink locks, her lips were swollen and shinning from their intense kissing, her eyes were full of lust, love and wanting. Naruto knew he would remember this for as long as he lived. He went back down and claimed her lips once again. This time she open her lips without hesitation. Both of their tongues began to wage war against each other, neither wanting to give up. The blond decided to travel his beauty's body. He mesmerized every curve, ever sound she made, he store into his brain for later. Naruto couldn't seem to keep his hands off her as they decided to explore further, he waited for her to stop him but her sweet little moans encourage him to continue even though a small part of him wanted to stop, the other part wanted to continue.

Sakura felt Naruto's hands on her butt as he gave it a good squeeze, she should stop him, but she couldn't, she loved him, she wanted this. She wanted him.

"I want you," Those were the words that came off her lips as she pulled away from their kiss.

"You have me," he said as he kissed her neck.

"Ohhh Naruto I mean I want to sh-sh-share my (moans) b-b-body with (moans) you." The jinchuuriki stopped his mistreating on her neck, he pulled back to see if she was joking but want look at her told him she wasn't messing with him, that she meant what she said.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded her head. "Yes I want you now," she said as she claimed his lips.

Naruto couldn't help but smirk into their kiss, this time it was her that was kissing him. He pulled back, he removed his jacket and his shirt. The rosette couldn't help but blush as she stared at a body that would make every guy weep. His perfect chiseled abs and well sculpted chest made him look like a god!

He lean in and whisper in her ear.

"Like what you see my cherry vixen?"

He pulled back to see her reaction. Sakura couldn't help but nodded her head.

"Can I touch you?" She asked a bit nervous. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle.

"Go ahead love, this is all for you and only you." He said.

Sakura tried to touch him but could feel her hands shaking due to her nervousness. Naruto being Naruto who was impatient as always grabbed her hands and placed them on his body. Sakura swallowed any shyness she had and began to explore. She mesmerize every part of his chest and took notice that his two and half years of training with Jiriaya really paid off.

Naruto couldn't help but groan as her warm hands trailed up and down his chest. Getting a little comfortable she lean against him and licked his nipple. Naruto open his eyes and saw Sakura licking his left nipple. She pull back, he could see a small tint of pink on her rosy cheeks.

"Wa-was th-that o-okay?"

She really was innocent.

"Yes, I can't wait to return the favor little blossom." Sakura blush bright red when he said.

"Take off your dress vixen,"

Sakura swallow a huge lump on her throat when she heard his request. With shaky hands she began to fumble with the zipper, once again Naruto took control as he unzipped her dress and removed her body from its clothed prison. Once it was down to her feet she shimmed herself out of it along with her two inch heels that she was wearing. She looked up Naruto to see him remove his pants. Once he was out of his pants he looked to see Sakura covering herself from him. He gently removed her hands so he could get a good look at her.

"(Growls) Damn baby you look sexy why you got hide yourself from me?" She could help but blush at his comment.

Instead of using words Sakura allowed her actions to do the talking. The young couple removed what little clothing they had left and look into their lover's eyes.

"Sakura are you sure you want this? I mean we could wait-"

Sakura cut him off with a kiss.

"Yes Naruto I want this, I love you. I realize that what I felt for Sasuke was nothing to what I feel for you. I forced myself to like him because he was safe and he was what everyone wanted, but to be honest I think no I _know _I always loved you, I just ignored those feelings because I was afraid of what people would say but I'm done caring, I want you and only you my sexy fox." She said with love and honesty in her tone.

Naruto felt tears coming off his eyes but he didn't cry, instead he pulled her closer careful not to hurt her.

"Sakura you have no idea how long I waited to hear that from you. But remember this if I have you now I won't let go, once we make love I am not letting you go." He didn't tell her that after tonight he and the other shinobi were leaving to face Madara.

"I won't leave you Naruto, as long as you never hurt me I will never leave you. I'll stay by your side for as long as you want me to."

He nodded his head, giving her a small kiss he said, "If it starts to hurt please tell me."

The rosette nodded her head.

"Please be gentle Naruto-kun, I am a virgin." She said. Naruto nodded his head as he showered her neck with kisses. His lips travel farther south between her two breasts. He then took one of her hard nipples and began to suck on it like a starving baby while his other hand played with her right breast. He would suck and nibble on her left nipple while his hand squeezed her boob, pinch and twist her nipple. Sakura couldn't help but arch her back to give more to Naruto's starving mouth. As soon as he was done he released both of her breasts and looked at her. He couldn't wait any longer, he had to have her, NOW.

He aligned himself in front of her wet opening. He enter her as slowly as possible, Sakura winced when she felt his penis enter her damp pussy. The deeper he went the more she felt him stretching her out, she took short breaths as he pulled out and reentered her, trying to get her use to his ten inch member.

Naruto couldn't help but moan at how tight Sakura was, he was loving every minute of it. He stopped when he felt her virginal barrier. He lifted himself to look into her eyes.

"Take me Naruto, make me yours." With those final words Naruto kissed those luscious lips of hers. He lifted himself as he pulled out which made Sakura winced a little before he thrusted himself back into her breaking her barrier. Sakura's screams were muffled by Naruto's kiss; he allowed her to scream her heart out and took the pain of her nails digging into his bear back. After a while Naruto trail butterfly kisses on her neck and told her how much he loved her. He didn't move, Naruto was enjoying the feeling of her walls around him.

The pain went away and was replaced with pleasure.

"Na-Naruto you can move."

"I take it the pain went away?" She nodded her head. Naruto grabbed her hips and to move in and out of her in a slow pace.

The two moan at the sensation they were feeling. Sakura grabbed his shoulders as he moved in and out of her. Every now and then she would buck her hips with his to meet up with his thrusts. The slow pace was killing Sakura and she needed no wanted more.

"Naruto, faster harder!" She screamed.

"Thought you never asked." His quicken his speed pumping in and out of her, showing no mercy.

"Sakura…you're so tight!" she was so tight but it made having sex with her even better.

"Give it to me hard Naruto! Fuck my brains OUT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Naruto's hands went up to her chest and gave them a good squeeze before they slither to her back and brought her closer to his body. Naruto's mouth and tongue were wet from all the kissing the two where doing. Sakura pulled him closer and kiss with her own ferocious need of her own. Wet slapping noises and the smell of sex began to fill the two teens as they continue their love making. Every now and then Naruto would occatunally hit that one sweet spot that made her scream in pleasure. Hips arching off the ground Sakura meet his wild thrusts. He drove into her harder and faster that made her buck her hips along with his. Naruto's hand slid between where their bodies to touch where they join. Sakura buried her face into his neck. The next thing she knew Naruto brought her body against one of the trees, he started fucking her harder, the new position allowed Naruto to go deeper then before.

"Look at me little blossom," Sakura did as she was told.

"You're mine." Both could feel the Kyuubi's present but neither tried to stop him.

Naruto could feel a new wave of energy surge threw him. He picked up his speed and his strength.

"Mine." He drilled harder.

Sakura couldn't help but moan as his thrust became too much to bear she could feel herself ready to cum.

She let out a cry when he slammed into her, her juices milking his penis giving him more lubrication. Sakura felt her back scraping the bark of the tree as Naruto pound her tight pussy. Naruto could feel that he was almost done, he began to lose it. He buried his face into the crook of her neck as he gripped her hips and slam inside her.

"MINE!" Naruto shouted as he gave one final thrust, she released once again, making Naruto howl as he sank his teeth into her neck. He gripped her hips and slammed into her releasing his seed into her making sure none spill.

The two were panting due to their love making; Naruto licked her neck since it was cover in blood. He licked her wound until it was clean. Once he was done Naruto pulled out and caught her before she could hit the ground.

He carried her bridal style to a nice patch of grass and was thankful the rain had stopped. He gently laid her down. He laid beside her and pulled her closer to him.

Sakura was struggling to fight off sleep but she needed to say something before she slept.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm,"

"I love you. Please don't leave me."

As soon as she said that Naruto could feel his heart breaking. In less the a few hours he would have to leave her to go and fight Madara he wasn't sure how she take it, so he did the one thing he could think of. Naruto kissed her forehead and said,

"I love you Sakura never forget that," she was too tired to know whether or not he promise her not to leave her but she knew Naruto would stay true to his word. She closed her eyes and drifted off to a deep slumber.

**The next morning **

When the young beauty open her eyes she expected to find herself snuggling next to naruto instead she found herself inside his bedroom. She was slightly confuse and thought that he must be in the kitchen. She got up and searched for something to wear. She found her usual red dress, she figure Naruto must have brought it here for her.

_He is so sweet; I'll have to reward him later."_

She quickly got dressed and ran to the kitchen to give him a good morning kiss. To her surprise he wasn't there. Where was he?

"_Probably at Ichiraku's," _She thought but something told her that something was off, she ignored that feeling, for now that is.

**Somewhere else**

Leaving her was the hardest thing he ever done in his entire life. As soon as he knew she was in deep slumber he brought her back to his apartment and tucked her in. He made sure to leave her some clothes so she could get dress. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and whisper "I love you," and left her all alone in his apartment.

Damn once she found out that he left her…shit he didn't even want to think what would happen once she found out and he came home.

"What's wrong?" He looked up to see that it was Sasuke that asked that question. After Naruto whopped his ass and brought him back home Tsunade told him he had a choice, either help save the village or they will kill him. He chose to help, not for the village but for Naruto since he never gave up on him no matter what he did.

After his return both Naruto and Sasuke rekindle their friendship along with Sakura, he still hated the village council but he'll worry about them later.

Naruto looked at the ground unable to tell him what happen, but if he trusted anyone it would be Sasuke.

"IscrewedSakurabeforeweleft," he said so fast that Sasuke didn't even hear him.

"What?"

He glared at his best friend.

"I screw Sakura before we left." He said a bit louder so only they could hear. Once the words were out Sasuke couldn't help but laugh. Naruto was thankful that they where ahead of the group so no one would hear him or Sasuke's laughter.

"You and Sakura? Damn man I feel sorry for you when you come home."

If he could he would punch Sasuke in the gut but instead he tried a different approached.

"What about you and Hinata? I saw you two leaving Ichiraku's together yesterday?" He asked with a sly smile. Sasuke blush a deep red before he turned his head away.

"That's a different story." Naruto smirk.

"Sure it is,"

"Look can we focus on the mission and then worried about our girls?" Naruto bit his lips so he wouldn't laugh when he said _our _girls.

He took a deep breath and continued he would deal with Sakura when he came back.

**Back at Konoha**

He left her. He freaking left her! After searching high and low for him she decided to go and ask Tsunade where he was, what she didn't expect was Ino, Hinata, a pregnant Temari standing in her office. When she asked where was everyone, Tsunade answer her by saying they all left to go fight Madara. As soon as she said that Sakura felt her heart break in two, as she played last night's events she remember that Naruto never promise her that he would never leave her. Tears began threaten to spill but she refused to let them out. She bowed and left the office not sure if she should be mad, or worried.

**Three weeks later**

After three long painful weeks Naruto and the rest of the shinobi came back. They lost a lot of men but thankfully all his friends were still alive.

Naruto was currently being held by both his shoulders by both Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"As always dobe you take it too far." Sasuke said with slight amusment.

"Shut up," Naruto was to tired to say anything else.

When they finally arrived the entire village ran up to them and congragulate them on their success. Naruto smiled and nodded his head but his eyes where searching for a certain cherry blossom.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke and Naruto turn to see Hinata run up to them, she gave Sasuke a tight squeeze before she kissed his cheek.

"Thank Kami your safe," Sasuke said.

Hinata just blush and smile at him.

Naruto was happy for his friend but he couldn't help but wonder where his cherry blossom was. He saw Temari hugging Shikamaru, Ino was kissing Sai like there was no tomorrow but still no sign of Sakura. He was about to ask where she was when the all sounds and activity died down. The beaten up blond turn to see his emerald eye angel make her way to him. Even though he was scared that she was going to beat him to a bloody pulp she still took his breath away, he could feel his heart bet like crazy and for the moment didn't care he was going to die. As soon as she was in front of him she looked up and down taking in his injuries. Everyone was scared for the blond, for the past three weeks anyone who mention Naruto ended up in the hospital and all the villagers knew he was a dead man. Even though he save them some where hoping he would get beaten to a bloody pulp.

Naruto was scared right now, he knew he was dead, he closed his eyes and awaited her punch. Sakura rosed her hand and everyone waited for the punch, what they didn't expect was her taking his hand and placing it over his shoulder. Naruto open his eyes and saw Sakura putting his hand over her shoulder.

"Can you walk?" her voice held no emotion which scared Naruto.

"Ye-yes?"

"Good, Hinata can you take Sasuke to the hospital or do you need help?"

"That won't be necessary Sakura-chan,"

"Alright," with that said Sakura, Hinata and the other medics took the injury men to the hospital. Every now and then Naruto would try to make conversation with Sakura, but she wouldn't listen, she ignored him until he was placed on the bed where she left him.

**Three days later**

It's been three freaking days and Sakura continued to ignore Naruto. The only time she spoke to him was when she asked him about his health and how he was doing. Naruto trying to make talk began to make smart comments. When he first arrived she asked him to take off his shirt. He smirk at her and said,

"What to fool around again? 'Cause Im game." Her response, she sent another nurse to help and told him that she was busy.

The second day he decided to annoy her and knew she would cave in. He asked her stupid questions and told her when can she show him her perky privates again. Sakura just ignored him and continue to do her duties.

Now it was the third day and he was being release. Sasuke and everyone else had to stay another two-three days before they were release.

Sakura enter the room and began to removed his bandages, she tried to ignore the fact that she was touching him again and that his body was still well tone as she remember. It was really hard to ignore him these past three days, every day she would feel herself wanting to wrapped her arms around him and hold him, but she refused to do that. He left her without telling her. She was just someone he could screw around with and leave her all alone.

"I see you're no longer nervous. Maybe after Im out you and I can play doctor at my place." He said with a cocky smile.

Again with the stupid silence.

He couldn't take it anymore, screw being the nice guy, he wanted to know what the hell was wrong and Damnit he was going to find out.

"Damn it Sakura are you going to ignore me for the rest of your life?" He shouted, sakura flinched but refused to look into his eyes.

Naruto growled, she wasn't going to answer fine, he had other ways.

Once she was done she was about to back away when Naruto grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"What are-"

Before she could finish both she and Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash and reappeared in a huge room.

"Naruto where are we?" she asked her voice becoming hostile by the second.

"My house, my father was the Yondaime and I inherit this house whenever I want and I chose to have it…now." He laid in the huge king size bed, he placed his hands behind his head and looked more relaxed then he did in weeks.

Sakura growled at him before she headed for the door, she waited for Naruto to stop her but to her surprise he didn't. She ignored that fact as she tried to open the door. Key word tried, the handle refused to budge even when she used her monster strength it still wouldn't move.

"What the hell?"

"Did I forget to mention that my father placed seals around this house and only I know how to release them?"

She turn to glare at Naruto, said shinobi didn't even flinch.

"Naruto let me out of here."

This time it was his turn to growl. He got off the bed and in four long strides he was right in front of her face.

"I'll let you out when you tell me what's wrong. Damn it Sakura you've been ignoring me since I came back, shit yell at me, call me stupid, hell I even welcome one of your punches right now."

She turn her head away from him, refusing to look at him in the eyes.

"I hate you," okay when he said he would welcome anything he didn't mean it literally.

"You make love to me and then you leave me the next day without you telling me? Do you have any idea how worry I was? Not knowing whether or not you would come back to me dead or alive. When I saw you all bruised up it took everything I had not to punch you again like I did when you fought Pein. I was scared Naruto, I was scared if you just went out with me and made love with me because you didn't think you were coming back. I thought you used me, but I know you wouldn't do that to me." She wrapped her arms around herself and allowed the tears to fall down.

"I love you and you couldn't even trust me with that?"

Naruto walked up to Sakura and wrapped her in his embrace. She couldn't help but feel a little better when she felt his warmth, she missed it, miss him.

"Im sorry Sakura, I didn't want to tell you because I fear that you would be worried about me, and I knew you would want to come with us but I couldn't allow that, if I did then I would lose you, just thinking about losing you makes me sick to my stomach, I should have trusted you, and know better that even if I didn't tell you, it would only make things worse. Im so sorry Sakura, please don't hate me."

She pulled back to look at his beautiful blue eyes.

"I could never hate you, just promise me you'll never leave me."

He tighten his hold on her refusing to let her go.

"I won't Sakura, this is one promise that I will never break, believe it."

"Thank you," she said it so softly she doubt he could hear him, but he did.

"You're welcome my love." He then claim her lips and the rest of the day the two spent it playing doctor.

A huge smile was plaster on his lips as he remembered the crazy sex the two did that night. It sure as hell was the best night of his life (well second since his best night was when he took Sakura and made her his)

After a while of wondering around Naruto felt someone following him, he didn't have to guess who it was.

"What do you want Konohamaru?"

"I see you still know its me, as expected from my rival!"

The blond stared at the young kid,

"Get to the point,"

"Oh, right, Sakura-san said to come get you."

"Sakura?" When he woke up Sakura ordered him to stay out of the house for the remainder of the day or until she called for him. Guess this was his call.

"Alright lead the way." The two shinobis walked back to Naruto's and Sakura's house, which was the Namikaze instate.

"Well go ahead and open the door." He did as he was told. He was a bit skeptical since it was Konohamaru but knew if the kid played a prank on him he would get him back twice as bad.

When the door was fully open he stepped inside, he was about to call out for his blossom when the lights went off and everyone shouted,

"SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!"

His eyes widen when he finally put two and two together. Sakura wanted him out so she could throw him a surprise party. He should have seen this coming since she was always spending time with Hinata and Ino, and he could see why.

Said girl walked up to him, wrapping her arms around the blond she pulled him in for a kiss. Naruto returned the kiss but had to remember they had company. He pulled back to see his blossom wearing a simple dress that made her curves more noticeable. **(Not good at describing clothes so go to my profile if you want to see her dress)**

"Happy birthday my kitsune." Naruto smiled at her and was thankful for having a sweet girl like Sakura in his life.

"Thank you Sakura, you have no idea how much this means to me,"

"Before we begin," Tsunade said interrupting the young couple.

"Naruto I wish to give you a gift that would be a good one. Now as we all know Naruto is the only one among you who is still a genin," At this everyone snickered at the blond's reaction.

"Well not anymore, from this day on Naruto Namikaze you are officially a jonin," She said with a proud smile.

"Umm Lady Tsunade can you do that?" Kiba asked. Said hokage nodded her head.

"Naruto has proven himself time and time again if anyone deserves to be jonin its him." She said with a huge grim.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Alright enough talk lets party!" Everyone cheered and began to go crazy.

Everyone went to the backyard and began to dance to the music that was being played. Both Naruto and Sakura were dancing to a rhythm of their own they were both dirty dancing as Naruto's hands were all over her hips, belly, legs (sometimes on her chest when no one was looking) and he would smack her ass every now and then. The two began to grind against each other, forgetting they had an audience, once the music was over everyone would either eat or continue dancing. After the clock hit 4:00 in the morning everyone started to leave. Naruto thanked everyone for coming. Sasuke and Hinata were the last to leave. Blue eyes met black ones; both gave each other smirks before they left.

"Naruto-kun?" Naruto turned around to see his beautiful girlfriend her beautiful dress was gone and now she was wearing nothing but a birthday ribbons that covered her private areas making her look like a birthday gift.

"Yes?" he asked a bit seductively.

"I think it's time you open your present." She said in a sweet innocent smile. He picked her up bridal style and headed for the bedroom, knowing for the rest of his life everything was going to go perfect…or so he thinks. What neither lover nor leaf shinobi notice was a pair of blue grey eyes watching their every move, plotting against them.

_I don't worry 'cause  
>Everything's gonna be alright<em>

_People keep talking  
>They could say what they like<br>But all I know is  
>Everything's gonna be alright<em>

_No one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I'm feeling<br>No one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I feel<br>For you, you, you  
>Can get in the way of what I feel<em>

_I know some people search the world  
>To find something like what we have<br>I know people will try  
>Try to divide something so real<br>So 'til the end of time  
>I'm telling you there is<em>

_No one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I'm feeling<br>No one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I feel for you<em>

**A/N: well there you have it ^^ okay that was the second time I wrote a lemon so please tell me what you guys think. Also the song Naruto was singing was All I need by within temptations, while I was writing this chapter I was listening to this song and couldn't help but compare them to the song, in my opinon it did remind me of them so yeah ^^**

**Anyways reviews are welcome if I get five reviews I will have the next chapter up by this Wednesday ^^ if not…then maybe…if I feel like it…**

**~Adios ^^**


	3. Chapter 2: I'm a WHAT?

**A/N: Hi everyone! I am so sorry for not updating on Wednesday like I said I will I was supper busy with school and my dance classes that I barely had time to update! And I promise that I will have another chapter up soon! Again sorry about that!**

**Now I would like to thank everyone who review**

**Kidloco, Pink Vixen, Kyubi Sama, Anonymous reviewer, and Konohakitten!**

**Kidloco- I am glad you are like the whole past thing I am doing ^^ trust me it will be worth the whole wait ^^**

**Pink Vixen- Here is my update ^^ hope it is worth the wait ^^**

**Kyubi Sama- I am glad that you gave my story a chance and am happy to know that someone agrees with me that All I need is a perfect song for Naruto and Sakura. As for Hinata and Sasuke being the ones plotting against Naruto…you will just have to read to find out ^^**

**Anonymous reviewer- I was trying not to make people hate Hinata but if I did then my work is done! The whole mommy thing will be explain in later chapters and the whole reason why she was overprotective with him. And thank you for the comment on my sister! With out her this would not be possible. One more reviewer who loves my story ^^ and I am glad you like this!**

**Konohakitten- I love your story! And knowing you review made me really happy! I am glad that you love Naruto singing to Sakura and that I was able to capture the pain he was feeling ^^  
>Your review made my day ^^<strong>

**Okay enough of my talk let's continue with the story~ **

**Chapter 2: I'm a…WHAT?**

_Oh some may call it a curse,  
>a life like mine<br>but others?  
>A blessing<em>

_it's certainly a lonely life_  
><em>but a fulfilling one at best<em>

Darkness consumed Konohagakure; its villagers were sound asleep along with a happy blond who was holding onto his sweet vixen for dear life with one hand, as he stroke her face with his free hand. The villagers were in peaceful slumber, not a single sound disturbed them. It's a shame that none of them or the shinobi patrolling the deserted streets fail to realize the feminine figure standing on top of a lamp post. Her grey-blue eyes that have been currently been watching the Kyuubi and his mate scan the village. It was times like these that she was thankful for her demonic senses, with them she was able to hear, see, and smell everything that no human could do. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath of air to relax herself. If one was to see her they would think she was calm, at peace with herself, those who knew her would see the calculated look that was plastered on her face. Those who knew her would know she was plotting to kill a certain man. She opened her eyes and continued to scan her surroundings. Not once did her stare left his arms that were wrapped around the pink hair beauty.

**XxXxX**

The morning sun shined through an open window hitting a certain blond's face. Naruto groan as the sun disturbed his rest. He did not want to get up; he would rather stay in bed and make sweet love to his lovely girlfriend. Sadly sleep was impossible since the stupid sun kept shining on his face. Opening his eyes Naruto would have been pissed but his mind was quickly changed when he woke up to the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Sakura's hair was sprawl all across his arm, while her left hand was resting above his heart, her mouth was slightly open he could feel her tiny breath hitting his chest, her leg was tangle with his and the cover was wrapped around her waist leaving her long cream legs and her bare chest expose to the world. Naruto couldn't help it but his hand that wasn't holding Sakura began to stroke her beautiful face. If it was up to him he would never leave this bed, as long as she stood by his side he would never leave. He couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. Sakura heard his laughter which is something she enjoys waking up to. Her eyes fluttered open as she stared at her lover.

"Morning my love," Naruto lean down and kissed her forehead.

"Morning my vixen," he was about to capture her lips when he was block by something smooth, he open his eyes to see…her hand? Her delicate hand was blocking his path from claiming her lips. He gave her a questioning look. The pinkette couldn't help but giggle at his expression. With her hand still covering her mouth she mumbled,

"Morning breath,"

Naruto chuckle before he removed her hand, he then brought his lips on hers. He then flipped her so that she was on top of them; Sakura couldn't help but moan into the kiss as she began to grind her hips with his. Morning breath or not Sakura could never get enough of Naruto, she was so happy that she came to terms with her feelings and realized that the one she loved was Naruto and not Sasuke. She then felt something enter her and knew Naruto wanted more than a kiss from her. She smile into the kiss, Naruto sat up and lifted Sakura so she was straddling his lap, he began to stroke her sides and trail butterfly kisses between her neck and collar bone, just as he was about to fully enter her the door to their bedroom flung wide open.

"Get up gaki Tsunade needs…you…now…" Jiriaya Naruto's perverted sensei saw that he enter the room at the wrong time. He could see Sakura's bare back being expose to him along with her ass cheeks, her body was twisted so he got a good view of her breasts. He could also see Naruto's bare chest and could see that his penis was about to enter her damp pussy, all in all it was not a position they wanted to be caught in.

Sakura could feel her face heating up from embarrassment, she should do something but she was just to frozen to move at all. Naruto was finally able to come to his senses, he looked at Sakura, then at the perv then at Sakura's chest his eyes went all anime as he grabbed the lamp that was resting on his dresser and threw it at Jiriaya.

"Get the fuck out Ero-sennin!"

The lamp made contact with him. As soon as he was hit Sakura got back to her senses, she was about to grab the cover and hide what was left of her dignity when Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and flipped them over to shield her body from unwanted eyes. Jiriaya being Jiriaya was trying his best to leave while trying to get a good look at Sakura's boobs. Naruto saw this and growled at his sensei.

"Jiriaya you have five seconds to leave otherwise I will rip your balls out and shove them down your throat." He said as calmly as possible. Now Jiriaya was a lot of things but he wasn't stupid and when his student said his name he meant business.

"One…two…" before he could get to three Jiriaya was already out the door Naruto got off the cherry blossom and face palm himself.

"I swear I really need to start add traps around this house." He mumbled. He turned to see Sakura was still blushing like crazy, not that he blame her he was pretty embarrass himself. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to his form.

"Are you okay?"

"Ye-yes ju-just sh-shock th-that Ji-Jiriaya saw th-that,"

"Great now she's so nervous she can't get a word out without stuttering, thanks a lot Ero-sennin,"

Sakura took a deep breath before she met his warm blue eyes.

"We sh-should ge-get go-going Naruto, yo-you know ho-how Tsu-Tsunade gets wh-when we are late."

"Yeah I hear you, do you want to take a shower first or should i?"

"I-I wa-was ho-hoping we ta-take one to-together if th-that's o-okay wi-with you?"

"Its fine with me little blossom,"

The two got out of bed and enter the shower. Of course they couldn't have fun like they normally did since Naruto's perverted sensei was out there and since he was able to get pass one seal there was no doubt in their minds that he will get through the other one.

Needless to say the shower was a boring one for Naruto.

After they were done they got out and dressed in some warm clothes since it was a bit chilly.

Naruto wore a black shirt and shinobi pants. Sakura wore a light blue sweater and shinobi pants as well. Her long hair was in a fishtail braid.

"Ready?"

"Mm-hmm,"

The two got out to see Jiriaya falling down from leaning on the door frame.

"Uhhh…hey you-"

Naruto and Sakura began to beat and punch him before he could get the next word out.

**At the hokage tower**

"What do you mean you won't let me see him? Damn old lady he's my father and I demand to see him!"

A fist came slamming down on top of the desk making in split in half. The fifth hokage looked up to meet the young girl's angry stare. She was a beauty that's for sure and she knew once the village saw her all the men would be after her. But that old lady comment made her want to beat her to a bloody pulp.

"Look young lady first of all I am not old second-"

"Yeah right! I know for a fact that you are using a genjutsu to hide your true self unlike my father I am excellent in genjutsu and can spot on a mile away. Now I damn to see him or else I will kill all those who oppose me!"

"Miyako, it is best to listen to what she has to say,"

The girl known as Miyako turned to look at the man that was behind her, he had not spoken since they came in.

"But Satoru-kun-"

"No buts Miyako, we will wait and we will listen to what the hokage has to say. Please excuse her rudeness Hokage-sama like her father Miyako has the tendency to strike first and ask questions later."

Before the hokage could reply the door was slam open and a batter and bruised Jiriya was thrown into the room. She could feel a vein throbbing on her forehead.

"What have you done this time Jiriaya?" Tsunade said as she felt a headache coming.

"Well you see,"

"Damn it perv if you even think about it I will…who the heck are you two?" Naruto enter the room with anger and was ready to kill but then spotted two people who he has never seen before.

"Father!"

A girl no older then Mogi and Hanibi came running up to him and hugged his torso.

"Wait, what? Naruto you're a father?"

Sakura enter the room to see a girl hugging her Naruto and once the word came out she wasn't sure if she should be upset or shock.

"Wait a minute I can't be a father, Im only 18 and she looks like a damn 16 year old!"

"Father I am 1600 years old! How can you not know how old your own daughter is?"

"WHAT!"

**"Kit calm down,"**

"Wait you know her?"

**"Yes she is my daughter Miyako, and the boy is her future mate Satoru. They must have a reason to be here, take the three of them to our place; we will get answers out of them."**

"Wait…three? Kyuubi-sama I am not sure Sakura is ready to know the truth yet…"

**"Kit she loves you, she knows that I am 'a prisoner' and cannot do anything, if anyone is to be trusted it is her, besides once she has your pups there will be no way to escape it."**

"You're right; I just hope she still loves me,"

"Naruto,"

The blond look to see his cherry blossom giving him a concern look.

"Are you okay?"

He knew what that meant.

"What did Kyuubi wanted?"

Naruto was about to come up with a lame excuse when they were once again interrupted.

"Hey Hokage-sama we came…to…umm…are we interrupting something?"

Tenten, Neji, and Lee enter the room to see the two strangers.

The girl had long wavy fiery red hair; she wore a bandana to hide the top of her head. She had a kata on the side of her left hip and a bow with arrows on her back. Her outfit was a bit slutty but for her it looked good. **(Again not good at explaining clothes so if you want to see just go on my profile)**

She was slim but had curves in all the right places, flawless tan skin and the most amazing blue-grey eyes she has ever seen.

The boy had jet black hair, he was slightly pale, like the girl he had a kata on his left hip but he also had another one on his back. He wore a black leather jacket a fishnet underneath and some dark blue jeans. He had dark green eyes that scared the living shit out of Tenten but she was an anbu captain so she couldn't show fear, no matter what the situation.

"Who are you?"

Before the boy could respond to the brown hair girl Miyako pulled out her bow and arrow and aim it at the brown hair girl.

"I believe we should be the one asking the question girl."

"Miyako,"

said girl turn to see Naruto glaring at her.

She swallowed a lump that was forming in her throat.

"Yes, father?"

Naruto walked up to the girl and grabbed her wrist. He then turn and grabbed Sakura's wrist.

"Satoru lets go there are things I need to explain to things to my mate and my daughter."

"Yes my lord,"

With that said the jinchuuriki the two strangers, and Sakura walked out the door. Sasuke and Hinata were about to enter the room when all four were out the door. Naruto gave Sasuke a 'I'll explain later,' look and left the building.

Sasuke, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, and Lee all turn to look at the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama who was that?" Hinata asked.

Tsunade pulled out a bottle of sake and began to drink from it.

"I believe we just met Naruto's and the Kyuubi's daughter."

**Somewhere else**

Naruto used a teleportation jutsu that Kyuubi taught him when he was on his training trip with Jiriaya.

Sakura could see that they were in the middle of nowhere. The field was nice she will admit that, but from the looks of things no has ever been here before. She turn to look at Naruto and the two strangers.

"Sakura what I am about to tell you, you cant tell no one okay?" Sakura stared at Naruto. He was keeping something from her? Whatever it was she could see that it scared the shit out of him and he didn't want her to know.

"I won't Naruto you know you can trust me."

"I just hope you won't leave me," Naruto mummured.

He took a deep breath.

"Sakura…I'm a half-demon."

From the look of things she didn't get what he was saying. He then did the tiger seal and said,

"Kai,"

A poof of smoke came and once it was clear Sakura saw Naruto, only it wasn't Naruto. This Naruto was a little bit taller than the original, he had fox ears instead of human ears. His eyes were blood shot red with silts instead of pupils, his whiskers were darker than they usually were, his hair was even wilder than before. She could also see an orange tail with a white tip swishing back and forth behind him.

"Na-Naruto? How?"

"Well when Jiriaya took me training with him, Kyuubi and I took some time to train." He took a deep breath knowing this was going to be a long explanation.

No one knew that Naruto and Kyuubi have been secretly training with each other, it began when he first tapped into the Kyuubi, the night in the hospital Naruto appeared before the Kyuubi and demanded for it to train it. Kyuubi decline saying that it would not teach a weak human, Naruto however was persistent and said that if he was stronger than that would be a less chance to get kill.

As much as Kyuubi hated to admit it, he was right.

But that didn't mean he was going to give in so easily. Time and time again he refused even when Naruto threaten to kill himself. The fox pointed out the fact that if he was to die then he would just heal him. And if he wanted to he would take over his body and force him to do things he would regret like raping that pink hair vixen. As soon as he said that he felt anger and hatred coming from the young boy. The look he gave him made him slightly flinch.

"If you hurt Sakura…I don't care who you are…I will kill you."

For once in his life Kyuubi was lost for words.

After that Naruto didn't bother to go to him to help him train. It wasn't until the whole Sasuke thing happen that he agreed to help him. Naruto was still pissed that he threaten Sakura but his curiosty got the better of him and he asked why. Kyuubi let out a breath of air and told Naruto the whole truth. The reason why he attacked Konoha why he was helping him. He told Naruto that he despise Uchihas more than anything in the world, and if he could he would kill them all. Kyuubi then told Naruto that if he were to become his student he would have to become a half-demon.

Naruto question him and demanded an answer.

Kyuubi calmly stated that his training would be brutal and he won't survive the first hour. Naruto ask how this could be done. And wouldn't the Kyuubi die if he did that?

The kitsune answered all his questions and was surprise to know that Kyuubi won't die from making him into a half demon. He will live and so will Naruto.

Naruto thought long and hard about this, then the Kyuubi mention something that made him agree to it.

"You will have a better chance at protecting Sakura from harm, your senses will be stronger and you will be able to-"

"I'll do it."

"Are you sure? If you agree to this there is no turning back."

"I want to protect Sakura, and all my precious people. I don't want to rely on your power all the time. I want to rely on my own."

"If you become a half-demon you'll be relying on a demon's power."

"True, but it will be my demon power, not yours."

The fox smirk at this. He agreed to it and gave Naruto the strength he needed to become a half demon.

The two demons, the half demon were all staring at the human waiting for her reaction.

"So you didn't tell me because you were scared I would leave you?"

Naruto slowly nodded his head.

Sakura got up from her spot and punch Naruto.

"Father!" Miyako ran to her father to make sure he was alright. Satoru looked at his lord then at Sakura.

"Remind me not to piss you off."

Sakura nodded her head and headed to Naruto. Naruto got up and shook his head in a fox like matter.

"Baka, if I didn't leave you when I found out about the kyuubi what makes you think I will leave you now?"

"But Sakura I'm a monster shouldn't you be running?"

He got punched on the head again.

"Baka Naruto, I won't have anyone call my Naruto a monster not even himself." She said with a small smile.

Naruto looked up to see her smiling at him. He couldn't help but smile back since those where the same words he used when she was calling herself a bitch.

"Thank you Sakura," the cherry blossom kneeled down and healed his wounds. Once she was done she gave each wound a kiss.

"I think you forgot one,"

The cherry blossom backed up and check to see where else he got hurt.

"I don't see it," Naruto lifted her chin and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"There all better."

"Baka Naruto, I didn't punch you on the lips," she said with an amused smile.

"I know."

They were about to kiss again when they heard a coughing sound.

Both teens turned around to see Kyuubi's/Naruto's daughter and her mate looking at them.

"Sorry about that," Sakura said with a blush.

"It's okay, I think we should introuduce ourselves before I explain why we are here.  
>My name is Miyako Kitsune, I am Kyuubi's only child, I am a master of kenjutsu, tai jutsu, and genjutsu. I have lighting type chakra along with fire type."<p>

"My name is Satoru, I am Miyako-hime's mate, I am a master of kenjutsu, tai jutsu, and ninjutsu. I have fire and wind type chakra."

"Nice to meet you, I am Sakura Haruno, I am…Naruto's mate and guess the Kyuubi's as well?" She looked at Miyako ready for her to yell at her and say something like that was bullshit or something crazy like that. Instead she smiled.

"I am good at tai jutsu, medical ninjutsu, and genjutsu, I have water and earth type chakra."

Naruto lifted Sakura up and placed her on his lap. He then rested his chin on her shoulder while his hands and tail wrapped themselves around her.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Kyuubi's first and only student. I am good at tai jutsu, ninjutsu, kenjutsu and suck at genjutsu. Sakura is my mate so if anyone hurts her then they answer to me. I have fire, wind, water, earth, lighting and nature chakra."

They all nodded their heads once they were done. Miyako looked at Sakura and was happy to know that she wasn't afraid of her father and would stick by him no matter what. But she had to explain why she was here.

"Miyako-chan we want to know why you are here." Her blue-grey eyes met his blue eyes.

"Father, I…I wish to stay here with you and mother." Sakura blushed when Miyako called her mother.

"Why?"

"Because father, it has been 18 years since I've seen you and I miss you so much father. Please, allow me to stay. I already spoke to uncle and he said that if you agree to it then it will be fine."

"Miyako this village hates me, even though I saved more times than I can count, and if they found out you were my daughter they will try to hurt you."

"But father-"

"No buts Miyako, I want you to go home."

"But-"

"Naruto, Miyako really wants to stay, and you shouldn't worry about her getting hurt. If she could defend herself against Tsunade- Shishou and Tenten then I am pretty sure she could defend herself against the villagers. Beside she will have Satoru, me, and you to watch over so she will be fine."

"See father, mother knows I will be able to take care of myself. And she is right Satoru would be there to make sure I am safe, with the mark he gave me!"

"Mark?" Sakura asked.

"Yes it is the mark that we give to our mates and through it we are able to have a bond with them, we will know if they are happy or if they are in danger. Our mark also allow us not to waver from our mate because it can only be given to the one you love and only the one you love can except it!"

"I see,"

"Don't worry mom, you have yours as well."

"What?"

"The mark on your neck, dad didn't you explain it to her?"

Naruto blush and hid his face between her neck and shoulder.

"Yes he did, although once he told me he hid behind the couch and was scared that I would pummel him to the ground." She said with a small smile.

"Can you blame you use to hit me 24/7 I was scared that you would neuter me!"

"Baka, you told me that you can only get the mark through intercourse, so obvious I wouldn't get mad.

"True but still can't blame me for being scared."

"Guess not."

Sakura gave him a kiss on the lean back and closed her eyes, she wanted to take a small nap, last night's activities have taken a lot out of her and she was still tired. Once her breathing got even Naruto knew she was asleep a small smile was plaster on his face.

"I will admit when I saw you it took Kyuubi to remind me who you were, you've grown since I have last seen you." He removed his gaze from Sakura to Miyako.

"So what brings you here, I want the truth."

"I could never get anything past you Namikaze-sama, if you must know we are here for a reason aside from the fact that I do miss you and it has been 3 years since I have last seen you."

"True but I still want the truth on why you and Satoru are here."

"They have decided to strike father, we got word from our spies that they have found out about your mate and they wish to use her against you. We already detected some of our enemies in the village, some who have been close to you and your mate."

"Do you know who?"

"I am sorry Namikaze-sama but we do not, all we know is that you have more than enough spies in this village than the entire world." Satoru said.

"I see, well if any of them want to touch Sakura they will be in a world of pain."

"Agree. Father why are you hidding things from her? She is your mate, you should trust her."

"The less she knows Miyako, the better."

"But father I know you're afraid but-"

"Miyako, I know."

The teenager looked down with sadness and anger.

"I know she can take care of herself but with him on the loose, I doubt she will stand a chance."

"I see, but sooner or later you will have to let her in, and tell her all your secrets."

"Not all,"

"Father,"

The tone she used was a threating one and left no room for argument.

"Fine I will tell her everything," He said a bit scared of his daughter.

"Good! Now why don't we all go out to eat?"

"Fine by me,"

"Sure thing just let me drop off Sakura to our place,"

"Or you can just wake her up?"

"Have you ever woken up Sakura? Trust me when I say this, it is not a pretty sight."

"Just try it."

"Okay,"

Naruto slightly shook Sakura. When her eyes flutter open she looked at Naruto with a beautiful smile.

"Yes?"

Naruto was thankful that she didn't beat him to a bloody pulp

"We are going to go get something to eat, wanna come?"

She was about to say that she wasn't hungry when her stomach made a loud grumbling sound. Naruto laugh at her embarrass face and peck her forehead.

"I'll take that as a yes."

The demon and his mate both got up along with the other two demons and headed to town.

"Umm…Naruto shouldn't you hide your ears before someone sees them?"

"Oh shit your right Sakura thanks." He quickly did a genjutsu to hide his fox appereance and went back to his usual self. He turn to see Sakura looking at his head.

"Umm…is something wrong?"

"Oh well I was wondering if later maybe I could touch your ears?" She said fiddling with her fingers.

Naruto smiled and kiss her forehead. He then whisper in her ear.

"Of course you can my love."

**XxXxX**

A pink hair kunoichi was standing in the middle of the Konoha streets, she was glaring at three certain demons, reason she was glaring.

"Ichiraku's"

"I don't want some damn ramen I want some sushi."

"You're a fox and you want some fish? Why can't we go and eat at BBQ?"

"How the hell can you call ramen stupid? It's the best thing out there!"

"Oh please I rather eat my own two feet then eat some crappy noodles and for the record Satoru not all foxes have to eat meat that's just a plain stereotype!"

"Woman I have yet to seen a fox eat fish!"

Umm…hello I eat fish and I'm a fox."

"A dumb fox who calls ramen crappy! And for your information raw fish is twice as nasty why would you want to eat that nasty shit?"

"Thank you Naruto for agreeing with me."

"How dare you insult sushi?"

**"Well we can blame Naruto for her being obese with sushi since he's obsess with ramen." Inner Sakura said.**

"You're right. But still they have been arguing for three hours! I am surprise they haven't started attacking each other yet."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I spoke to soon."

"You heard me!"

"Okay father or not you are so dead!"

"Bring it fish breath,"

Before Miyako could do anything Sakura grabbed her and Naruto by the ear.

"Ow, ow, OW! MOM why the hell are you pulling my ear?"

"For once I agree why are you pulling are ears Sakura-chan?"

"I am so glad I don't haaaa- OW!" A clone Sakura grabbed Satoru by his ear and pull twice as hard as the original.

"You three have been arguing for three fucking hours! Now either chose where to eat or so help me I will punch the three of you into next week!"

The three demons nodded their heads and murmured quick apologizes to her.

"Good now let's go get some dango!"

"But Sakuuura I thought you told us to choose."

"That was before I realize that I want something sweet!"

She said with a big smile.

"Now let's go and eat some dango!"

The three were about to say something when Sakura turned and gave them a 'sweet' smile.

"Unless you all have something against that?"

"No, in fact I change my mind I do want something sweet to eat."

"Yeah forget fish I could go for some dango! Right dad?"

"Yeah but after dango maybe you and I can have our own desert? What do you say Sakura?"

The cherry blossom turn bright red, she looked away and tried to push down the blush that was beginning to form.

"That's what you get for not letting me have my ramen Sakura-chan."

The four went to the restaurant and began to eat their dango. It wasn't long before the rest of the rookie twelve enter the restaurant and spotted the couple along with the two strangers.

"Sakura!"

Sakura looked up to see her best friend along with everyone approaching them.

"Hey Ino, what are you guys doing here?"

"Well Lee, Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, and Tenten told us that Naruto had a daughter and she was here along with some other guy who no one knew so for the past hours we were looking for you and then I got hungry so I told them let's eat and we spotted the dango restaurant and we decided to eat here but then I saw you and Naruto and…"

Ino looked to see the girl with fiery red hair and the boy with jet black hair.

"Oh, you must be the two that we were told about."

"Yes…my I ask who you all are." The Konoha 12 look at each other before they began to introduce themselves

"I am Ino Yamanaka,"

"I am Sai,"

"I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru," he said as he petted the large dog next to him.

"Hinata Hyuuga,"

"Sasuke Uchiha,"

"Rock Lee the best taijutsu master out there!"

"Shino,"

"Tenten,"

"Neji Hyuuga,"

"Choji,"

"Shikamaru,"

The two foxes nodded to them.

"I am Miyako daughter of the Kyuubi."

"I am Satoru I am Miyako's mate."

"WHAT Naruto your daughter is already having sex?" Ino shouted. The whole restaurant turn to look at their table while Naruto hid behind his menu Sakura punch Ino on the head Miyako and Satoru were wishing they could either hide or kill this human.

"Ino she's 1600 years old, she is old enough to make her own decisions." Sakura said as she sat back down.

"Thank you mother,"

"MOTHER?"

Everyone shouted including Shino.

"What? She is my father's mate, which makes her my mother." She said calmly.

They all still looked confuse but shrugged it off. The shinobis sat down and order food along with the demon family.

"So Miyako what brings you here?" Ino ask.

"It has been 18 years since I have seen my father, I wanted to make sure he is alright and wish to spent time with him,"

"Ohh, well that's good to hear. Naruto could use more company then forehead here."

"Ino-pig,"

"Hmm?"

"Please don't call me that in front of my daughter," for some reason Sakura felt right to say that. She loves Naruto all of Naruto Kyuubi included so in a way Miyako was her daughter.

"Fine I won't call you that, since it would be safe not to embarrass you in front of her."

Sakura glare at Ino and made a mental note to kill Ino later.

"Well shall we eat?"

Hinata said to break the tension.

**XxXxX**

After everyone was done eating Naruto, Sakura, Miyako, and Satoru headed over to the Namikaze compound.

"Well here we are! Our home."

"Not bad father, however our home back in the demon world is a lot better, maybe one day you and mother can come and visit."

"Can we?"

Sakura ask. She wouldn't admit it, but she wanted to see how the demon world looked like. If it was any different than the human world or if it was the same.

Naruto could see that Sakura wanted to go visit his second home but he didn't want her where she could get hurt. Before he could lie to her his daughter interrupted him.

"Of course mother, in fact why don't we go sometime this week?"

"Naruto can we?"

Naruto could see the excitement shining through her emerald eyes. He love when he saw that look because it meant that she was happy, one of the reasons why Naruto took on the training with Kyuubi was because he wanted to protect Sakura and her smile, he would do anything to see her smile and if going to the demon world made her happy, then he had no choice.

"Sure Sakura, we can go tommorow."

She hug Naruto and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Naruto, it makes me happy to know that you trust me enough to take me to the place where Kyuubi was born."

Naruto nodded his head and hugged her back.

He looked at Miyako. She was up to something that was for sure. And he was going to get to the bottom of it.

**Later that night**

A lone figure was standing on a pole. The same pole she was standing not too long ago. Once again everyone had failed notice her.

Her eye lids hid her beautiful blue grey eyes, while her tail swish back and forth. Her hair blew across her face due to the gentle breeze.

"Am I doing the right thing?"

She asked out of the blue. She opened her eyes and looked up into the clear sky. Tears threaten to fall but she held them back.

"Of course I am, I know I am." Her nails dug deep into her palm that she began to draw blood. But she did not care. Not one bit.

**Namikaze instate**

Naruto stood on top of the roof. He already went to baa-chan and requested for him and Sakura to be given a week's vacation. She asked why, Naruto said that he was taking Sakura on a training trip. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the truth either. He still couldn't shake off the feeling that his own (well Kyuubi's) daughter was hidding something from him, what that was, he wasn't sure but he was going to find out.

**"So I am not the only one who thinks that huh?"**

"Sorry Kyuubi, I just feel like she is hidding something."

**"I don't blame you kit. She may have told us her real reason why she was here but I have a feeling she wasn't telling us the whole truth."**

"Yeah, tommorow we will demand her to tell us the truth."

**"Yes we will."**

Naruto let out a breath and continue to look at the sky.

**Someone special's point of view**

I began to think, if I hurt them I will be announce as a hero, but I will be betraying my beloved and my friend, but didn't he betray me at first? So in a way I will be getting my revenge on him. But…if I hurt my beloved…I will be hurting myself. I closed my eyes and knew my mind has been made up. Whether or not it was right I will do whatever is necessary to be with my beloved. Even if it kill me in the process. I left my hidding spot. Unaware of the blue-grey eyes that were similar to my own watching my every move.

_Yet my cross to bear_  
><em>And I bear it gladly<br>Someone has to take a stand against evil  
>Why should it not be me?<em>

**A/N: well there you have it! Once again I am so sorry that I didn't update when I said I will and I promise that I will update again soon! Well as usual tell me what you think all reviews are welcome! Until next time **

**~Adios**


	4. Chapter 3 a new threat a new promise

**A/N: Hello everyone! Another chapter of Everyone's Fool! I hope you guys like this warning there is a lot of fluff and a lot will be reveal in this chapter so hope you enjoy it! Oh one more thing before we begin**

*************HAPPY BIRTHDAY SANDRA I FREAKING LOVE YOU! *************

**Now we can continue ^^ Also thank you everyone who reviewed!**

**Chapter 3: a new threat a new promise**

_Make me whole again  
>Open your eyes<br>Taunted by the shadows of your life  
>Cold and far away<br>But not even mine  
>Undo everything and take me higher<br>Never believing what they say cause I'm  
>Counting the days to meet you on the other side<br>I will always be waiting  
>until the day that I see you on the other side<br>Come and take me home  
>I'm not giving in<br>I want you back  
>Holding together by the shards of our past<br>Stole my heart away  
>I can't let you go<br>Break these chains and let me fly to you...  
>High above the world below<em>

**Namikaze household midnight**

Naruto's oceanic orbs stared at the sleeping beauty that was resting upon his bed; he was currently standing in front of her, watching her as if he was her guardian angel. No matter how many times he has seen her he will never grow tired of her beauty. The curtains were drawn out allowing the moon's light to enter their room. The light of the moon lighten her features showing him her perfect form. Her hair was splayed out over her face making her look cute, and a huge smile was plaster on her beautiful face… he kneeled down so that he was at eye level with her. Naruto then moved some of her hair out of the way and kissed her forehead. He couldn't help but remember the first time he saw her and the first time that he kissed her. His love for her continued to grow each passing day, he knew he wanted to spent the rest of eternity with her; he wanted to claim her in more ways than one.

Without thinking his hand went inside his pocket and began to play with the small object that was inside. He then pulled it out and stared at it, a smile was plaster on his face.

It was a ring, an engagement ring. Naruto planned to use the week away from Konoha to ask for Sakura's hand in marriage. He knew they were young but he didn't care all he cared about was having Sakura as both his mate and his wife. He stared at the fine craftsmen ship of the ring.

The second time Naruto visited the demon world he found a jeweler that made well jewelry. He asked him to make him an engagement ring, this was after the war. He planned on asking Sakura sometime before her birthday. When the demon fox finished Naruto knew that she would love it.

Naruto couldn't help but love the craftsmen ship that the fox did. The band of the ring was platinum; the band had two foxes inlaid in it. They were both cuddling each other, the eyes of the foxes were made of diamond one was yellow the other was pink to match the color of their hair. On the center of the ring was a piece of the 1st hokage's necklace. After his fight with Pein Tsunade and Hinata took the time to look for it, once they found it they gave him the pieces he smiled knowing what he planned to do with it. On either side of it had both of their birthstones were in the form of cherry blossoms, inside the ring was engraved were two words that were small but powerful.

_My own._

Naruto's eyes went from the ring to her, he hoped that she would love it and he hoped that she would say yes. He already had it all planed out and talked to Miyako and told her what she needed to do. Of course she wanted to see the ring and have her opinion. She told him it was perfect for her mother. Naruto just smiled. Once again Naruto kissed her forehead. He then placed the ring back in his hidding spot, and joined his vixen in bed. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to his body, to feed off of each other's warmth.

"I hope you say yes Sakura, but I know you would, I know you would be happy to be my wife. I love you my own," the blond closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take over.

**A few miles away from the Namikaze instate**

The figure glared at him. How could he? How could he ask that bitch to marry him? She wasn't worthy to be his mate hell she wasn't worthy to see him. She turn her back on them and decided to go and do some thinking. Her moves were fast and had the stealth of a cat. No one was able to spot her, or so she thought.

The figure stopped in the middle of some training ground. During her time here she'd came to know this place as team seven's training grounds. She walked up to the three poles in front of her, she stopped in front of the middle one. She placed her hand on it and couldn't help but smile. Without her telling them to her eyes closed and enjoyed the feeling of _his _chakra signature. It was faint but it was still there. She hugged it and pressed her body against. For a few moments she allowed herself to pretend that this pole was her lover. She rubbed herself against it and could feel herself becoming wet.

"Are you really getting it on with a pole? You truly are a pathetic creature you know that?"

The woman's eyes flew wide open she turn around so fast you think she would have broken her long slender neck. She growled at the demon before her.

"Miyako, so nice to see you again, my you have grown." The woman ended with a chuckle.

Miyako glared at the woman and aim her bow and arrow at her.

"Yes I have but that's what happens when you don't see anyone for the past 1600 years."

The woman ignored her.

"So what brings you here daughter?"

Miyako growled at her, if looks could kill the woman would so be dead.

"Protecting my father and my mother from the likes of you, and if you call me daughter again I will kill you here and now."

"Ouch Miyako are you really calling that slut your mother, last I check she was human."

The arrow was shot, before she knew it she was stabbed on her left leg. She tried to show she wasn't in pain but her eyes betrayed her.

"Human or not she has been more of a mother to me in the past 24 hours than you will ever be."

"Is that any way to talk to your mother?" she spoke as if she didn't hear her. She shot another arrow, this one struck her right shoulder blade. This time she didn't bother to hide her pain.

"I won't speak ill towards my mother, you however," She aim another arrow at her head and before she could fire a slithery tail wrapped itself around her wrist, the tail the pulled her causing her to fall flat on her face. The tail's owner appeared before them. He was tall and built, he had a scaly chest and hazel silt eyes. Miyako knew he was a snake, the way he glared at her told her exactly who this particular snake was.

"So you guys decided to join together huh?"

"I would have thought you would know since your father told you I was hunting you Miyako-chan." He glared at her. Miyako couldn't help but still feel guilty for what happen but she could be with him. Not because of the whole enemy thing, but because her heart wouldn't let her love anyone but Satori. She still felt guilty that she broke his heart when she told him she loved another and couldn't help but look down. She tried to be strong but knew she couldn't do that with him glaring at her. She had to ask, it may be wrong but she still had to ask why he wanted her mother dead.

"Kalona-kun," **(Please don't ask)**

The way she said his name made his heart clutch in pain, but he ignored it.

"Why are you trying to get rid of my parents?" She said in a low voice. Kalona could read this girl so perfectly that he knew she was struggling not to cry. He bit his lip so he wouldn't do anything stupid. Or say anything.

"Do not speak Kalona, let's go."

Before Miyako could do anything she felt something hit her, she felt the darkness consuming her, and without fighting it she welcomed it.

**A few minutes later**

Blue grey eyes open to meet green eyes. She smiled at Satori; her mate couldn't help but smile back at her. He found her in the train grounds a few minutes after Kalona and her left. He was mad at himself for fallowing a false trail but was glad she wasn't hurt by him.

Satori touched her cheek and with that one touch she felt the love he had for her, through that one simple touch she could feel how powerful and intimate it was.

"They got away," Satori said in a low whisper.

Miyako nodded her head.

"My father will want to hear this, I need my mother away from this village for this week, if anyone found out about her and my father they would try to kill her. Kalona sent some of his minons here." She said his name in a bitter tone.

"How do you know?" Satori asked.

"If he and that…that…_bitch _are here then that means that the others are here as well. I have to get my mother away from here, at least for a week when they realize that she isn't here."

"I see, I guess that you have everything ready then?"

"Yes, once we leave I will have Miki to lead the snakes on a false trail, it might not work, since she was spying us through out last night so I might have to change plans, but I hope it can at least work."

"Maybe we can lead a false trail in the demon world instead of the human world?"

"Maybe, you were right Satori, I should have told him the minute he asked me why he wanted us to go to the demon world."

"Its' not to late Miyako-chan you could tell him about her as soon as we get there."

"You are right, but I do want my mother there, I want my father to confess to everything."

"Are you sure that is a good idea?"

"My mother loves him; I could see it through her eyes that she loves him more than anything. I want him to tell her everything, the training, the fact that he will take over the thrown when my father is dead and the fact that his ex-mate is hunting him. I want them to have no secrets from each other. If he wants to marry her then he will have to trust her and not to be afraid of the fact that she would leave him."

"I understand where you are coming from Miyako but you must also see it from his point of view. He never had a great childhood and is afraid that if she found out he fears that he would lose her."

"He shouldn't, I mean I know my mother wouldn't leave him. I could see in her eyes that she loves him and she wants to be happy. That is one of the reasons why I want to go to the demon world, so she could enjoy herself and that my father would have the balls to tell her the truth. I know she would be upset but she deserves to know the truth. I spoke with him last night and told him if he plans on marrying her then he needs to confess to everything."

"Agree, but we will have to wait until we get there."

"Right for now let's get some sleep."

The two lovers got themselves comfortable in bed and allowed themselves to rest and for a moment they pretended that they were normal foxes happy to be with the one they love.

**Konoha Gates 7:00 in the morning**

Naruto, Sakura, Miyako, and Satori stood outside the gates of Konohagakure. The three demons and the human were ready to leave for the demon world.

"So how are we getting there?" Sakura asked her voice full of curiosity.

Naruto smiled at her. He wrapped her arms around her and whispered in her ear.

"Close your eyes and just relax."

Sakura did as she was told.

"Open them," She heard Naruto's voice.

She did as what she was told, her eyes widen in disbelief. From where she stood she saw the most amazing village ever. From where she stood she could see demon foxes and their kits playing.

"Its' just like Konoha but instead there are foxes," she said. The petal hair female turn her head to see Miyako and Satori in their fox forms and Naruto in his demon form. Standing next to them was another fox. She wasn't stupid, she knew who this fox was, his nine tails swishing back and forth said it all.

"Hello Kyuubi,"

The Kyuubi gave her a foxy grin.

"Hello Sakura, it is nice to meet you face to face."

Sakura walked up to the fox, everyone was nervous for her reaction; to everyone's surprise she hugged the fox.

"Thank you for saving Naruto when he needed it."

"You're welcome vixen," the fox said in a sweet voice.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at the fact that his mate and his father figure were getting along. It made him happy and he hoped that Miyako would be right about everything.

"Shall we go, everyone is waiting for you, Kyuubi-sama." They all fallowed the Kyuubi, for the first time in a long time Sakura could feel that her heart was beating like crazy, she could feel herself getting nervous. She was about to walk into a room full of demons that may or may not want her dead.

**XxXxX**

"Welcome back Kyuubi-sama," the demon foxes said as they saw their leader enter the room with his daughter, her mate, his student and a human.

"It is good to be back," Kyuubi said.

"Kyuubi-sama may I ask who this human is?"

Naruto stepped forward and wrapped his arm around her. Pulling her closer he growled at the council.

"She is my mate and if you have a problem with that-"

"Naruto," said man stared into the eyes of the fox.

"Relax kit, my apprentice is right, she is his mate but since I am bound to the boy she is also my mate, human or not she belongs to us and if you wish to harm her know that I will have no choice but to kill you."

Sakura couldn't help but blush as both Kyuubi and Naruto stood up for her in front of their council.

"Are you sure that is wise Kyuubi-sama? Claiming someone when she is out hunting?"

Both Naruto and Kyuubi's eyes widen in both fear and anger.

"WHAT?" they both shouted.

"Miyako-hime, you didn't tell your father that Amai was after them?" her uncle asked her with a look of disappointment.

Miyako looked at her father and mother who looked confused as ever.

"I wanted to but I couldn't," she said her eyes full of shame and sadness.

"What do you mean you couldn't?" her blue grey eyes met both of her father's eyes.

"Father, you wouldn't tell mother the truth, so I couldn't tell you until you told her,"

Now it was Sakura's turn to talk.

"Umm could someone please tell me what is going on?" Naruto looked at her, he knew it was time to tell her the truth, stupid Miyako he had a feeling that she was planning this.

"Sakura, Miyako's birth mother…well you see the first time I came here I met her."

"She fell in love with the kit, but she was also in love with me, she wanted both of us. When Naruto told her he was in love with another she snapped and promised to kill his 'love'." Kyuubi said.

"She thought that you were blinding me from her and she vowed to kill you." Naruto said in a low voice. His blue eyes met her green eyes. He could see anger in them and sadness.

"Why are you keeping things from me Naruto? Do you not trust me?" she asked.

"What of course I do Sakura." Naruto said in a firm tone.

"Kyuubi what happen after you found out she loved Naruto?" Sakura spoke as if she didn't hear him.

"I wasn't with her, it was an arrange marriage but I knew my heart did not belong to her so after she gave birth to Miyako I left her, she was devastated until we came back was she happy and tried to have both me and the kit."

Both of her mates could see her fist tighten. Her knuckles became white and both could smell blood.

"You both claim me as your mate but neither of you can trust me enough with your secrets?"

Both Kyuubi and Naruto flinched.

"Anything else you want to tell me? Or am I going to find out through someone else?"

"Sakura-"said girl snapped and ran out of the room.

"Sakura!" he shouted.

"Let her go Naruto," the blond turn to glare at the councilmen.

"She needs time to come to terms with this." Naruto still growled.

"I have to go, she may need me not many foxes approve of humans." He didn't give them a chance to answer; he was already out the door and went looking for his mate.

**With Sakura**

She didn't know where she was nor did she care. Both of her mates kept secrets from her. Tears were falling down her eyes.

**"Why are you crying?"**

Sakura looked up to see an adorable baby fox. It had pure white fur her ears were huge and that made her look adorable. All in all Sakura wanted to hug her. The little fox walked up to her, she then placed her head on her lap.

**"May I ask why you are crying?"** the little fox asked again. Sakura whipped her tears and looked at the kit.

"My mate…has been hiding things from me, I feel as if he doesn't trust me enough with his secrets." Sakura could feel that tears were going to fall once again.

The little fox lifted her face; she then placed her muzzle on her cheek and whipped away her tears with her tongue.

**"Don't cry, mommy said big girls don't cry,"** Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the little fox.

Said fox smiled at the fact that she was able to make her laugh.

**"I am Lidya; may I ask who you are?"**

"I'm Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you Lidya."

Lidya smiled, her eyes then went big and realization.

**"Sakura Haruno? Nii-chan always talks about you! He said that you are the love of his life and that he is lucky to have you," **Sakura's eyes went down for a moment.

**"What's wrong?"**

"I have always trusted Naruto with my life but it seems that he can never trust me enough with his secrets,"

**"Maybe he had a reason for it? I mean maybe he was doing it to protect you,"**

"That maybe true but when you love someone you have to trust them enough with everything even if it is bad you still have to trust them."

**"Naruto-nii-chan told me about his childhood, how nobody liked him. He told me that he would never want to lose anyone."**

Sakura lifted her head to stare at the little fox. She was right, Naruto was not really use to trusting people, whenever he gave someone his trust they would abuse it and hurt him. She couldn't help but feel guilty now for being once again a selfish bitch. Sakura couldn't help but cry. The little fox smiled knowing full well that she was crying for the right reason. She laid her head next to Sakura's lap and allowed the girl to cry.

**With Naruto**

He found her crying in the middle of a meadow. He was about to approached her when Lidya decided to do that.

**"Why are you crying?"**

He saw that Sakura looked up to see an adorable baby fox. Not that he blame her for thinking that Lidya was cute. When he first saw her he thought she was the second cutest thing.

**"May I ask why you are crying?"** the little fox asked again still polite as ever. He could see Sakura whipping her tears and looked at the kit.

"My mate…has been hiding things from me, I feel as if he doesn't trust me enough with his secrets." A part of Naruto was glad that she still saw him as his mate another part felt like a douche that he was hidding things from her.

Naruto could see that Lidya lifted her face; she then placed her muzzle on her cheek and whipped away her tears with her tongue.

**"Don't cry, mommy said big girls don't cry,"** Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the little fox. Naruto couldn't help but laugh as well.

Said fox smiled at the fact that she was able to make her laugh. Naruto smiled as well.

**"I am Lidya; may I ask who you are?"**

"I'm Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you Lidya."

Lidya smiled, her eyes then went big and realization. Once again Naruto smiled.

**"Sakura Haruno? Nii-chan always talks about you! He said that you are the love of his life and that he is lucky to have you," **Sakura's eyes went down for a moment.

**"What's wrong?"**

"I have always trusted Naruto with my life but it seems that he can never trust me enough with his secrets," Naruto looked down.

_"That's not true I trust you more than anyone,"_

**"Maybe he had a reason for it? I mean maybe he was doing it to protect you,"**

"That may be true but when you love someone you have to trust them enough with everything even if it is bad you still have to trust them."

Once again the pain in his gut started to hurt even more than before. He could see that Lidya had a small frown on her face before a cute smile took its' place.

**"Naruto-nii-chan told me about his childhood, how nobody liked him. He told me that he would never want to lose anyone."**

Sakura looked as if she'd been slapped, then without warning she began to cry. Naruto could see that Lidya was happy. That made him mad. Why would Lidya be happy if someone was crying? She hated when people cry unless they were crying for the right reasons. He looked down and couldn't help but smile a little. She wanted Sakura to see that he had trust issues. Yes he trusted her but he was afraid if he let her in she would leave him. He was afraid that if she knew the truth then she would abandon him like everyone else. It broke his heart that he felt that way but he couldn't help it, his childhood made him believe that everyone would abandon him. If it wasn't for Iruka then he would have lost it.

Naruto got out of his hidding spot and approached the girls. Lidya looked up and smiled at him. She then left them alone.

Naruto pulled Sakura towards him and kissed her head. She looked up and met his demonic eyes.

"Naruto I'm-"

"Shhh, its' okay Sakura, if anyone should be apologizing it should be me,"

"No, I was being selfish and thought of my feelings, I didn't thought of yours' and I am so sorry,"

"Its' fine, but I should had faith in you but I was scared, if I told you then you would have left me."

"I could never leave you Naruto, if I did I would probably kill myself, I can't live without you Naruto, I love you."

"I love you to Sakura, and I promise I would never keep a secret from you ever again."

"Same goes for me," She said smiling at him.

Time stood still for them as they held each other in their embrace. Nothing could ruin this for Naruto nothing at all. How wrong he was.

_Over and over  
>In my mind<br>Counting the days to meet you on the other side  
>I will always be waiting<br>until the day that I see you on the other side  
>Come and take me home<br>I am so lost without my place inside your heart  
>I won't survive<br>I need to know you're near me  
>I release my love<br>Counting the days to meet you on the other side  
>I will always be waiting<br>until the day that i see you on the other side  
>Come and take me<br>Counting the days to meet you on the other side  
>I will always be waitng<br>until the day that i see you on the other side  
>Come and take me home<em>

**A/N: well there you have it! As usual I would like 5-10 reviews before I update ^^ Hope you all have an awesome 11/11/11 day!**

*************happy 11/11/11! Make a wish ^^*************


End file.
